Yumi's new job
by slayer0109
Summary: Due to Sachiko's office not having an opening Yumi finds a job elsewhere for now and meets a girl named Sakura. Sachiko quickly realizes something is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Alright and this story has been on my computer for quite awhile to be honest. I have a bunch that FF hasn't seen to due them being incomplete ideas or just not finished the way I wanted. This was originally going to be a one shot that I figured might work better as a 2 chapter short story. This chapter here was written assuming it will be a one shot so it might feel a little quick, but I don't think the pace at which it starts really affects it much. This is the last story for today, I originally had a SP! one coming too, but like I said I just couldn't get it right. Anyways I hope you enjoy, this story is kind of a test run/dramaish one. I don't do much drama, but I may have something a little bigger in the planning stages right now. *cough* SP! *cough* :)

* * *

Sachiko smiled as she watched Yumi take a bite of her dinner and set the fork down. It was Yumi's first day of her new job and to celebrate the fact that Yumi got the job Sachiko brought her out for dinner. Of course Sachiko had wanted Yumi to work for her, but until a job opening opened Yumi would have to take another job. Sachiko had suggested that Yumi not even get a job as they were pretty much set financially with Sachiko's background. Yumi had argued that if Sachiko had to work than she should too, though they had decided once they had a grasp on the business they would get as much time for themselves as possible.

Either way, tonight was a special night for Yumi and Sachiko was proud of her. "I hope you like it." Sachiko said as Yumi took another bite of her food before smiling at her.

"Of course, this is my favorite restaurant, you know that." Yumi replied as Sachiko's smile brightened.

"So did anything interesting happen today?" Sachiko asked as Yumi rolled her eyes.

"It was only my first day. I don't know if anything interesting could happen in only one day. . ." Yumi replied as Sachiko shrugged. "I only trained, but the girl who trained me was very nice. Her name was Sakura I think. She was shy at first but seemed to get better towards the end of the day. I was told I would be working with her for the most part." Yumi explained as Sachiko nodded.

"Well that is good. I would have to come after her if she was mean to you, Yumi." Sachiko said as Yumi chuckled. "Come on, why don't we get out of here? We still have a lot to do before the night is over."

**A few day's later. . .**

Sachiko raised an eyebrow as she turned from the fridge and saw Yumi with a bright smile as she placed her bag down on the kitchen table. "Good day at work?" Sachiko asked as she grabbed an apple from the counter.

"Yea, it was great!" Yumi said as she pulled out her laptop and placed it on the table. "Sakura showed me the first real project I will be working on with her." Yumi said with a smile as she glanced to Sachiko who looked at her curiously.

"Oh and what might that be?" Sachiko asked before taking a bite of her apple.

"We have to put together a slide show and a poster for the meeting next week." Yumi explained as Sachiko smiled and went over to Yumi to give her a hug.

"Your first project! I'm so happy for you, I just hope you don't decide to stay at this company when I have a position available for you." Sachiko teased as Yumi pulled away from the hug with a chuckle.

"I guess we'll see." Yumi said as she sat down and opened Facebook where she accepted a friend request.

"Who is that?" Sachiko asked as she looked at the picture, whoever it was she was pretty.

"Sakura." Yumi said as she looked at her messages. The one that caught her attention was one from Sakura that started out with, "Hey, Yumi good job today! Perhaps we can celebrate sometime with a drink?"

Yumi glanced to Sachiko who was hovering and cleared her throat to get her attention. Sachiko immediately straightened up and apologized for what she was doing. Yumi had never hovered over her and read her Facebook messages.

"Sorry, Yumi. I guess curiosity got the best of me." Sachiko said as Yumi glanced back to her screen. "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Sachiko said as she walked out of the kitchen. _"I'll be in the living room if you need me?" Sachiko thought again to herself as she sat down on the couch. Why did I say that? It was kind of awkward. _Sachiko thought as she glanced back towards the door to the kitchen where she could hear Yumi giggle.

"I wonder if there is anything on television." Sachiko said as she turned the T.V. on and started flipping through the channels.

**A few days later. . .**

"Wait why do you want that recipe?" Youko asked as she scrounged through some old cookbooks while on the phone with Sachiko.

"I told you, I am making a dinner for Yumi. She has been working hard on her first project, I want to celebrate and enjoy a romantic dinner with my fiancee." Sachiko explained once again as Youko sighed.

"I'm surprised you two leave each others side to be honest." Youko said as she picked up a book off her shelf.

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Sachiko asked as Youko cut her off.

"Nothing, I was just teasing." Youko replied as she opened the book and started flipping through the pages. "Then again perhaps I wasn't teasing." Youko said under her breath as Sachiko rolled her eyes but decided not to say anything. "Aha, I found it." Youko said as Sachiko grabbed a pen.

"Good, what is the recipe?" Sachiko asked as Youko started telling her and she started writing it down. She had eaten this before at a dinner held to celebrate Youko's graduation from college. Sachiko had always meant to ask how to make it and figured if she were to get it that she might as well make it for a date night at home. Yumi would love it.

"Alright, do you have it all down?" Youko asked as Sachiko read it back to her quick. "Yep that sounds like all of it. You two have a good night and don't stay up too long tonight. We have that get together tomorrow." Youko reminded Sachiko who only blushed before clearing her throat.

"I-I know. . ." Sachiko said as she took a breath and glanced to the clock. "Thank you for the recipe, I'll tell you how it turned out tomorrow." Sachiko said as she said her goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Alright, now let's get started, Yumi should be home in about an hour and a half." Sachiko told herself as she started cooking. It wasn't often that Sachiko got to cook for Yumi considering she was quite busy herself with work. It was just fortunate that something came up that her father would have to deal with, which meant Sachiko had a full three weeks off.

Unfortunately her plans to spend it all doing things with Yumi were broken by the fact that Yumi got a job. Sachiko had been bummed out by this a bit, but decided that she would still try and treat Yumi to some nice quality alone time. She knew when she went back to work that things would be hectic until Yumi could come work for her.

That being said a night like this was perfect. Sachiko had gone shopping earlier and picked up everything she would need to make a dinner for two. She even went as far as to lay down some flower petals that made a trail towards the kitchen where she had decorated the table and dimmed the lights. All she had really done was put a nice dark blue table cloth over the table and lit a few candles which dimly lit that corner of the room.

Thankfully the shades on their sliding glass door which led to the backyard could mostly make the room dark to give it the best effect. Sachiko smiled as she glanced up from the stove to the table. Tonight was going to be perfect and with dinner almost done Sachiko turned down the burner a little and made her way into the bedroom.

It was only a minute later that she re-entered the kitchen wearing the same dress that she had when Yumi proposed to her. It was her favorite dress just for that reason and because of the fact that Yumi had picked it out for her when out shopping.

Sachiko glanced to the clock quickly before turning back to the stove. She had about ten minutes until Yumi usually arrived and with that in mind Sachiko quickly started getting the food onto plates before quickly bringing them over to the table and taking a seat. She wouldn't start eating until Yumi got here, which according to the clock would now be about five minutes.

Sachiko glanced to the clock again about fifteen minutes later. It seemed Yumi would be a little late tonight, but the food on her plate was still warm so she would wait another ten minutes or so. When those minutes were up though Sachiko stood from her chair and took the food to the microwave. She really didn't want to microwave it at all, but she didn't want it to be cold either.

When she placed the plates back down on the table she decided to go check the driveway, which was still empty. Sachiko sighed as she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed her cellphone to call Yumi.

_Ring, ring, ring. . ._

"Hello?" Yumi asked as Sachiko heard a loud noise in the background.

"Yumi who is calling, can't you talk to them later?" A voice asked in the background as Yumi put a hand up before covering her ear to hear Sachiko better.

"Sachiko are you there?" Yumi asked a moment later as Sachiko felt her heart sink a little bit. What was Yumi up to?

"Y-Yes, Yumi." Sachiko said as she cleared her throat. "I was just wondering when you would be home, I made us dinner." Sachiko explained a little unwillingly, she really wanted all this to be a surprise.

"Oh. . ." Yumi replied as the phone went silent.

"Yumi, come on let's eat here. You can talk to them later." The same voice said again.

"Sachiko, I'm sorry. Something came up, you can eat without me. I will be home a little late." Yumi said as Sachiko felt her heart sink even further.

"A-Alright, Yumi. I will see you when you get home. I love you, Yumi." Sachiko said as she heard another loud noise, it sounded like people talking.

"Yumi, look there is a good spot, we can sit together." The same girl said again before fading out.

"Sorry, Sachiko, I have to go." Yumi said before hanging up.

Sachiko swallowed as she slowly took the phone away from her ear and ended the call on her end. She let out a loud sigh as she leaned against the table that she had setup for tonight. She had never been blown off before by Yumi, especially when it came to having a dinner, which to them was the same as a date. She had never been blown off before especially for someone else.

Sachiko paused for a moment as her heart skipped a beat and her eyes went wide. Who was that, that Yumi was talking with? Why was she going out to eat with her and not coming home for their dinner date? Was this other person more important?

Sachiko couldn't help but feel her stomach turn as all these possibilities came racing to her mind. Her knees felt weak and she needed to sit down. Sachiko quickly took a seat at the table she had just been leaning against as her mind still wandered. Who could this person be and why was Yumi with them right now? Why hadn't Yumi called home and told Sachiko that she was with them? Furthermore, why didn't Yumi say I love you back? She always did, in fact Yumi would always pout to Sachiko when Sachiko had forgotten to say it back.

So who could be so important or distracting that Yumi would not say it. . .? _"Sakura is really great, she can do anything at work. I hope I can be like her in time." _The words hit Sachiko like a violent storm. Sakura, she was the one Yumi had been talking about, again. Yumi had seemed to only talk about Sakura for the past few days. Yumi always talked about how great she was and how she could do everything at work, but she never once said that Sachiko should meet her.

"Why?" Sachiko asked as she thought about it. All she knew about this Sakura girl is that she had been the topic of basically all of Yumi's discussions lately and she had even spent quite a bit of time on the computer talking with her at home.

Sachiko again felt her stomach start turning like she wanted to puke or just curl into a ball to cope with the pain. Something was wrong, the thought of Yumi possibly. . . Cheating, on her was too much to bear. Even thinking about it was sickening, but after that phone call all Sachiko could think about was what was possibly happening.

Did Sakura take Yumi out to dinner? Did Yumi offer to take her and not call home to tell Sachiko because she would feel too guilty? Is it possible that they could have shared their first kiss already? Sachiko stood from the chair and made her way to the bedroom where she would lay down with her eyes closed as she felt this torturous pain course through her body. She had no idea what she would do if Yumi really was cheating on her, but with everything that had happened recently she couldn't shake the feeling that this nightmare was a reality.

Either way this would be the first time Sachiko had fallen asleep with tears in her eyes since she started dating Yumi.

. . .

Sachiko stirred in her sleep as she instantly became aware of the shuffling next to her which she knew to be Yumi climbing into bed. Sachiko glanced to the alarm clock quickly on her side of the bed, it was just after one in the morning.

Sachiko felt that same heartache that she had earlier for a brief moment, so instead of turning to ask Yumi where she was, Sachiko tried hard to fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning. . . **

Sachiko yawned as she slowly opened her eyes, the alarm clock coming into sight. It was just after six in the morning, which was pretty early for not having to work for the day. Sachiko rubbed her eyes and sat up as she yawned again and turned back to see Yumi still asleep. As soon as she saw her sleeping fiancee that same wave of pain washed over her, but it was less severe this time seeing as though Yumi was laying in their bed. Still though, if Yumi had betrayed her, it wouldn't matter because it would be too late to take it away.

Sachiko decided to leave the matter alone for now and instead get up and find something to eat. She was a bit hungry from skipping dinner the night before. She slowly made her way into the kitchen and over towards the cupboard where they kept their cereal. When she turned around she saw the flower pedals and the table still set. The food hadn't been touched still and seeing that made Sachiko sigh as she poured her cereal into a bowl.

Sachiko put the milk back in the fridge before going over and picking up her bowl of cereal. She wouldn't eat it at the table though this morning like usual. Instead she would just lean against the counter as thoughts raced through her head. The fact that the table was still set and in sight of her only made this worse.

Sachiko couldn't help but keep thinking about who Yumi was with last night and why she wasn't informed. It was this thought that would keep her mind occupied until her cereal was soggy and Yumi entered the room. Sachiko immediately snapped out of thought and glanced to Yumi without saying anything as Yumi yawned and walked past her to the fridge like nothing happened.

"Good morning." Yumi said as she closed the fridge door with the orange juice in hand. When she tried to give Sachiko a kiss all she received was Sachiko pulling her had back like she didn't want it. Yumi paused for a moment waiting for Sachiko's lips to touch hers, but it never happened. In fact all Sachiko did was turn her head away from Yumi.

Yumi blinked a few times unsure of how to react, this was a morning ritual between the two and to not do it every once in awhile was fine. To be flat out rejected though was something Yumi would never expect unless Sachiko was sick and didn't want her to fall ill. Perhaps that was the reason.

"Are you feeling well?" Yumi asked as she decided to move on and get her glass to pour her orange juice. She couldn't help but notice that Sachiko's cereal looked like it had been sitting for an hour.

Sachiko just remained silent as she glanced to the table which Yumi finally noticed. Yumi's mouth dropped as she saw how nice everything looked, but she immediately realized what it was.

"Sachiko, I am so sorry. I had no idea you were making a dinner like this." Yumi said as Sachiko glanced to her with a cold look.

"Don't give me that!" Sachiko snapped a little as she put her bowl down and walked over to the table where she would grab a plate to start pushing it into the trash.

Yumi's eyes went a little wide from Sachiko's snappy answer, she hadn't ever heard Sachiko talk to her like that. "Sachiko, I. . ."

"You don't have to apologize, Yumi. There is nothing you can do about it now." Sachiko said as she felt the urge to cry come on. She knew she was being harsh right now, but it was the only way she could deal with someone toying with her emotions.

"I didn't know. . ." Yumi said a little weakly as Sachiko lifted her head and looked at her in disbelief.

"Yumi what do you mean you didn't know? I told you I made us dinner and you blew me off for whoever you were with. Dinner has always been another way for us to say date." Sachiko said as Yumi put her head down a little, she had never been talked to like this by Sachiko.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko. . . I was with Sakura." Yumi started before Sachiko just dropped the whole plate into the garbage and threw her hands into the air.

"Of course you were with Sakura!" Sachiko said a bit sarcastically, but loudly as she started leaving the kitchen. "She is all you ever even think or talk about anymore." Sachiko commented before leaving Yumi alone in the kitchen speechless. What Sachiko did was very harsh, but it was the only way she could make it out of the kitchen before starting to cry.

Sachiko shut her bedroom door and rested the back of her head against the wood as tears started to swell in her eyes and roll down her cheeks. She knew that Yumi getting a job would mean less time together, but she never thought it would crumble their relationship. Sachiko glanced to the clock, it was nearing nine in the morning now and they had planned on being at lunch with their friends around ten.

Sachiko tried hard to pull herself together as she unlocked the bedroom door and went into the bathroom to get ready. Unfortunately all she ended up doing was leaning over the sink and looking into the mirror for a few minutes before hearing a knock on the door. "What do you want?" Sachiko asked coldly as tears made their way to her eyes again.

"Sachiko listen, I'm sorry. . . I should have come home." Yumi said from the other side of the door as Sachiko remained silent, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Anyways, I just wanted to apologize again. . . I have to get going though, Sakura wants to meet for something. . ."

"What about our early lunch with the others?" Sachiko asked as Yumi remained silent for a moment.

". . .Just go without me. I'm sure they will understand." Yumi explained as Sachiko sighed and put her head down. As much as she wanted to scream, she couldn't. As much as she wanted to tell Yumi she was hurting, she couldn't. All Sachiko could do was slowly slouch down until she was sitting against the wall and cry.

**About an hour later. . .**

Sachiko glanced in her rear view mirror to make sure her make up still looked good. It was hard for her not to be a mess at a time like this. Especially since Yumi was out with Sakura again.

"Sachiko, what are you doing?" Youko asked as Sachiko turned from the mirror to Youko who was leaning down to look in her car window. "Sachiko are you alright?" Youko asked as Sachiko tried hard to straighten up.

"E-Everything is fine, why?" Sachiko asked as Youko looked past her to see an empty passenger seat.

"Where is Yumi-chan?" Youko asked as Sachiko went silent for a moment before turning her head. Youko raised an eyebrow curiously before hearing a small almost spitting sound like Sachiko was holding something back and lost it. Youko leaned her head to the side to try and get a better view of what Sachiko was doing. She instantly recognized what it was when Sachiko took in a deep breath and her body shook. It was only then that Sachiko covered her face with her hands as Youko opened the car door and crouched down by her side.

"Sachiko, what's wrong, what is going on?" Youko asked as she thought about what started this fit. "Where is Yumi, Sachiko? Is she alright?" Youko asked a little worried as Sachiko sniffled and nodded. Whatever makeup she had tried to use to cover up was now nothing more than a mess. Youko could only give Sachiko a hug as she cried in her arms. She had never seen Sachiko like this before, especially in public. "Sachiko what's wrong, tell me what is going on." Youko said again after a minute of Sachiko calming down.

"Y-Yumi. . ." Sachiko said as another wave of tears hit her.

"Yumi. . ."

"She. . . Yumi is cheating on me." Sachiko finally blurted as she lost it again and Youko held her tighter.

"She is cheating on you?!" Youko exclaimed in shock as she patted Sachiko's back doing everything she could to keep her calm. "Sachiko how do you know? What is going on?"

"S-She isn't with me right now. . . B-Because, she is with her. . ." Sachiko said as clearly as she could, which wasn't easy considering the state she was in.

Youko's eyes went wide as she took out her cellphone and speed dialed Sei. "Hey, tell the others that Sachiko, Yumi, and I can't make it. It's important, don't argue, just do it." Youko said before hanging up. "Come on Sachiko get in the passenger seat, let me take you someplace else."

Sachiko climbed into the passenger seat while Youko took the drivers seat and put her seat belt on. "Now tell me what is going on Sachiko." Youko said as Sachiko tried hard to calm down so she could speak.

"W-Well. . ." Sachiko sniffled as she rested her head against the window. "It all started when she got that job. . ." Sachiko started as Youko continued to drive. Youko listened carefully as Sachiko explained everything that had been happening.

She told Youko about how they met and about how Yumi only talked about Sakura and how she skipped their dinner date. She told her about how she snapped on her this morning and that Yumi still went to be with her.

"She said that I should just go without her." Sachiko cried as Youko helped her through the front door to her house and set her down on the couch.

"Sachiko are you sure she is cheating?" Youko asked as Sachiko sniffled and nodded, which Youko could only sigh to. "Here, why don't you lay down for awhile. You will get sick if you keep up like this Sachiko." Youko explained as she helped Sachiko to her feet and brought her to her bedroom.

It was hard for Youko to see Sachiko like this especially when she had finally laid her down and Sachiko just curled into a ball. She wished she could comfort her, but she knew no matter what she did, it wouldn't matter. "I'll go get you some water, Sachiko. You just stay here." Youko told her as she walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen. It was only then that she saw the decorated table and flower petals on the floor. Youko sighed as she thought about what Sachiko could possibly be experiencing. Just the thought was enough to make her feel terrible inside.

When she returned to the room with the water she noticed Sachiko seemed to be a little quieter. Youko slowly made her way around the bed and set the glass down on the nightstand next to Sachiko as she watched her take steady breaths. It seemed Sachiko had cried herself to sleep, which Youko was thankful for just about as much as she was upset. Sachiko needed the rest, but being put through so much pain that it finally knocked her out was not how she needed to get it.

Youko just simply watched Sachiko sleep for a little bit before standing and leaving the room. She figured it might be best to hang around in case Sachiko needed something.

**A few hours later. . .**

Youko slowly cracked the door open and poked her head inside the bedroom. She could see the glass of water half empty now, but it still looked like Sachiko was out of it. She was glad that Sachiko had found her water and with that Youko shut the door and made her way back into the living room. She would probably watch another movie and see how Sachiko was doing.

When she walked back into the living room though something caught her eye outside the window. She could see Yumi pulling into the driveway and getting out of the car. Youko quickly glanced down the hallway towards their bedroom to make sure the door was shut before waiting by the front door.

Yumi was surprised to see Youko standing in her entryway when she entered the house and almost dropped the flowers in her hand. Youko just shook her head as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Y-Youko-sama, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked as Youko sighed.

"Yumi what the hell do you think you are doing?" Youko asked as Yumi's eyes went wide and she took a step back instead of entering the house.

"W-What do you mean?" Yumi asked a bit confused as Youko started tapping her foot.

"If this is what you wanted then why not get rid of Sachiko first?" Youko asked as Yumi blinked a few times.

"G-Get rid of Sachiko?" Yumi asked even more confused then she was.

"You have been out having lunch with this Sakura girl while Sachiko has been crying her eyes out. I thought you were better than that Yumi. If you didn't want to be with Sachiko then just break it off don't drag her along and tear her heart out in the process." Youko said with a hint of anger rising in her. "I can't believe you would bring flowers back from her. That is just a slap in the face Yumi. . . In fact, I'm not letting you torture Sachiko anymore, she is coming home with me."

"What are you talking about?!" Yumi finally exclaimed as Youko turned back to her with a glare.

"What am I talking about. . .?" Youko asked in a very loud, yet very quiet voice. She didn't want to wake Sachiko. "I'm talking about you meeting this other girl and ditching Sachiko for her! Don't even try to play dumb with me. Sachiko told me everything about your relationship with this girl. I can't believe you of all people would cheat."

"Cheat!?" Yumi shouted as her eyes went wide. "I would never cheat on Sachiko, she is my fiancee!" Yumi said as she tried to walk past Youko only to be stopped.

"I won't let you see her, she has already cried herself to sleep because of you. She is done with your lies Yumi." Youko explained as Yumi looked at her.

"She cried herself to sleep?" Yumi asked as a look of worry came across her face. "I need to see her, is she alright?" Yumi asked as Youko blocked the hallway with her body.

"I'm not letting you near her, Yumi. I told you she has been hurt too much already."

Yumi huffed as she looked at Youko with a dead serious face. "Youko-sama, I'm sorry to say, but I have no idea what you are talking about. I never have and never will cheat on Sachiko. She is going to be my wife, just thinking about cheating makes me sick." Yumi explained as Youko stood firm. "Fine, if you won't let me see her than can you at least tell me what the hell is going on?" Yumi asked as Youko thought about it for a moment.

"Yumi are you trying to play me for a fool? Sachiko told me that you blew off her dinner last night to go eat with this other girl and then this morning after crushing her you went out to lunch with her again over Sachiko. You chose a different girl over your fiancee, Yumi. I think that makes it pretty clear what is going on here." Youko said as Yumi gave her a confused look.

"Alright, listen. I apologized for last night. Sachiko just told me she made dinner, not that it was going to be a fancy dinner. I didn't have time to call her and tell her I wouldn't be home because my boss took us all out to dinner."

"Yes and this girl you work with just happened to be pulling you away from the phone so much that you could barley even manage to say a few simple words to Sachiko."

Yumi paused for a moment as she gave Youko a weird look. How could she know what happened on that phone call? "It was sit next to her or sit next to the creepy guy that works there. She was trying to help me." Yumi explained as Youko rolled her eyes.

"Right. . ."

"You honestly think I'm cheating?" Yumi asked as Youko nodded. "Why?"

"Well Sachiko tells me that you have been completely obsessed with this other girl lately. She is as Sachiko put it, 'the only thing you talk about.' Then this morning after you hurt Sachiko's feelings you blow her off again to go out with this girl. To top it all off you come home with flowers from her!" Youko said as Yumi lifted the flowers in her hand.

"These are for Sachiko! I needed something to show her I was sorry for last night." Yumi said as Youko gave another disbelieving nod.

"Then how do you explain blowing her off again this morning as she was crying in the bathroom?" Youko asked as Yumi went from a frustrated to expression to one of confusion and worry.

"W-What do you mean crying in the bathroom?" Yumi asked as Youko shook her head.

"See you're so wrapped up in this other girl that you can't even see the effects it's having on Sachiko. She was balling her eyes out in there after you left, I found her in her car crying at the restaurant. She told me everything that you have been doing with this other girl. So I brought her home so she could get some sleep." Youko explained.

"She told you everything that was going on?" Yumi asked confused. "What does she think is going on?"

"Yes, she told me about how you would stay up late talking to Sakura and about how great you think she is. She told me about going out to dinner with her last night and not getting home until way late into the night. She also told me about how you completely blew her off for her again this morning." Youko explained as Yumi thought about it for a second with a somewhat worried but frightened look on her face.

"Y-You mean, Sachiko really thinks I'm cheating on her?" Yumi asked in disbelief as Youko nodded.

"Yes, Sachiko knows you are cheating on her." Youko corrected Yumi.

"B-But I'm not cheating on her." Yumi said as she lifted her head still with a concerned look. "Let me see her, I need to clear this up."

"No, Yumi, you will only make it worse if you keep lying." Youko said as she held Yumi back.

"Let me go! I want to see Sachiko!" Yumi exclaimed while struggling to get past Youko.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. She doesn't want to see you. Not after you have betrayed her." Youko explained as Yumi lost the will to fight. In fact what she did lose was replaced by an overwhelming emotion deep inside, invoked by words she never wanted to hear.

"_She doesn't want to see you. Not after you have betrayed her." _The words played in Yumi's head again as she felt a tear in her form followed by another in the other eye. It was only moments later that she took a step back from Youko and dropped her flowers as the tears started flowing.

"Sachiko thinks I'm cheating on her?" Yumi cried as she placed her hands over her face. "I-I'm not cheating though, I could never do that to Sachiko. . ." Yumi sniffled before another wave of tears hit her.

Youko tried to stand firm as she watched Yumi break down in front of her, which wasn't easy considering she had been friends with her for so many years. She had to stay strong though for Sachiko's sake. It wasn't easy though with Yumi being like this, a puddle of tears on the ground with her flowers from. . . Youko's eyes widened as she saw a receipt around the stems of the flowers. She immediately bent over and picked them up before checking her wrist watch. They had just been bought about twenty minutes ago according to the receipt.

"D-Does this mean she doesn't want to be with me anymore?" Yumi cried as Youko started thinking about everything Sachiko told her again. So far she only had one story from Sachiko's side of this, but now that she was thinking about it she might need both to piece it together.

"Yumi, stand up." Youko said as Yumi raised her teary face to look at Youko. "Come on, Yumi. Why don't you tell me what's going on." Youko said as she helped Yumi to her feet and walked her to the couch.

"Sachiko really thinks I'm seeing Sakura behind her back?" Yumi asked as Youko took a seat and nodded. Yumi's only reaction was to bury her face into a nearby pillow and cry some more.

Youko was starting to lose her confidence in Sachiko's words from this. Yumi seemed heartbroken, something she wouldn't expect from a cheater. "Alright, Yumi so tell me what happened this morning?" Youko asked as she waited for Yumi to cry out a bit into the pillow before raising her face a tiny bit to talk.

"W-Well. . ." Yumi started as Youko listened. She told her about what happened when she walked into the kitchen and how she had no idea what was going on. She told her how Sachiko snapped on her and left the kitchen, leaving her confused. She told Youko that she was hurt by what happened this morning and decided it was best to give Sachiko some space, so when she went to tell her she was leaving she did it as quickly as possible.

"I knew she was upset with me, so I figured I would pick up some flowers and make a dinner reservation for tonight." Yumi explained as Youko blinked a few times.

"Y-You mean. . . Yumi, I am so sorry." Youko apologized as all the pieces fell in place, Yumi had no idea Sachiko thought any of this.

Yumi put her head down as she sighed. "I just wish I would have known what Sachiko was feeling. I would have never said that I was going out with Sakura today. I just needed an excuse to clean up the house and get all of our plans ready for tonight." Yumi explained.

Youko quickly stood up and moved to take a seat next to Yumi as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yumi, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have accused you of cheating like that. . . What Sachiko told me though. . . ."

"She really thinks I'm cheating on her." Yumi said again as Youko sighed.

"Unfortunately, yes. She is completely convinced that you are cheating on her Yumi. I have to admit though, I would have my suspicions too if you basically revolve your world around this girl. I mean, anyone would think that." Youko explained as nicely as she could, which made Yumi sigh.

"I didn't mean to talk only about her, I just wanted Sachiko to know that I was doing well at my job. I figured going out to eat with the boss and staying out late to celebrate with them is what successful people do. . ." Yumi explained as Youko gave her a surprised look before chuckling. Of course Yumi would think something like this.

"Yumi, you know only Sachiko's father does that. . ." Youko said as Yumi sighed and put her head down in embarrassment. "You don't want to be like him, Yumi, it's not a fun life and you won't get to see Sachiko much at all."

"Do you think she will forgive me?" Yumi asked as Youko took a deep breath and shrugged before smiling a little.

"Well, I don't know, Yumi. . . I think you will have to find out for yourself." Youko said as Yumi lifted her head and looked to her bedroom door. "Why don't you go wake her up. I think you have some explaining to do." Youko said as she stood from the couch. "If you need anything from me don't hesitate to call, I will have my phone on all day just in case."

"Thank you." Yumi said with a slight bow as Youko put her shoes on and left the house. Once she was gone Yumi swallowed and turned towards the bedroom door before picking up her flowers. She couldn't even imagine what Sachiko would be like. She still couldn't imagine that Sachiko actually thought she was cheating on her.

Yumi slowly cracked the door open to her bedroom as she stuck her head inside and saw Sachiko asleep on her side of the bed. Yumi sighed as she took a step in and closed the door. She was nervous about how this would go, but Yumi could only hope for the best. She didn't want to lose Sachiko.

Yumi placed the flowers down on Sachiko nightstand before changing into her pajamas and climbing into bed with her as carefully as she could as to not wake her. Once in Yumi made a quick but careful move and snuggled close to Sachiko while wrapping her arms around Sachiko's waste tightly.

Sachiko immediately jumped to life as she tried to jump from Yumi's arms, but Yumi wasn't budging.

"Sachiko, it's me." Yumi said as Sachiko paused for a moment.

"Why are you here? I thought you were out with Sakura." Sachiko asked coldly as Yumi remained silent for a moment, a tear coming to her eye. It wasn't easy for her to hear Sachiko say it when she knew Sachiko thought she was cheating.

Sachiko could feel this though on the back of her neck as Yumi was nuzzled very close to her. "Sachiko, I wasn't with Sakura. . ." Yumi said as Sachiko remained silent. "I never was with her, Sachiko. . . You are my fiancee, you are the one I love Sachiko." Yumi explained as Sachiko remained silent for a moment longer.

"If that is so, then why is she all you talk about anymore? It's like I stopped existing the minute you met her." Sachiko said as a tear came to her eye too.

"B-Because she was the only one at work I talked to and I wanted you to think that I was doing really well at work. That is why I went out to dinner last night and stayed out late celebrating. . ." Yumi explained as Sachiko shook her head a little.

"Yumi, I won't think any less of you if you do good at work you know." Sachiko said as Yumi sniffled before finally losing it and starting to cry.

"I-I know. . . I-I just thought you would be proud of me. . ." Yumi sobbed as Sachiko finally managed to roll over and pull Yumi into a tight hug. Yumi cried out into Sachiko's chest as Sachiko sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She just couldn't find the heart to be so cold to Yumi.

Sachiko tried hard to calm Yumi who was now balling her eyes out. "Come on, Yumi. . . Calm down . ." Sachiko said as soothing as she could even though she wasn't sure she should be trying to help her.

"I-I can't. . ." Yumi said through her sobs. "Y-You think I'm cheating on you. . ." Yumi explained as Sachiko remained silent for a moment.

"Yumi, you've spent so much time with her, what else am I supposed to think?" Sachiko asked as she again wondered how she could comfort Yumi with the thought of cheating in her mind.

"I don't know. . ." Yumi admitted as she wrapped her arms around Sachiko as tight as she could. "I don't know, but I don't like her Sachiko. . . I love you and only you. I could never and would never cheat on you for any reason. . . Please don't leave me." Yumi pleaded as Sachiko felt a surge of emotions herself. Yumi was a sobbing mess in her arms and her heart was bursting with love that she was trying to hold back, afraid that she might hurt herself.

"I-I'll quit. . ." Yumi said as Sachiko glanced down to Yumi who looked up to her. "I'll quit the job right now and never talk to her again, just please don't leave me!" Yumi pleaded again as Sachiko's eyes went a little wide.

"Y-Yumi that won't change anything you have done with her." Sachiko said as she glanced away from Yumi's eyes.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I never did anything with her. . . I never wanted to do anything with her. She was just the only person at work I could talk about. . . I just wanted you to think I was successful so I went to celebrate with them after work because that is what your father does. . ." Yumi explained as Sachiko blinked a few times.

"M-My father?" Sachiko asked in confusion.

"I figured if I was like him, you would be proud of me for doing such a good job." Yumi explained as she was finally able to catch a break from the relentless wave of tears.

Sachiko remained silent for a moment as everything started falling into place. Yumi always tried hard to live up to her expectations, which were incredibly high in Yumi's mind. It was very possible that Yumi could do something like this, but it still left one thing unanswered.

"If that is true then why did you skip lunch with us today to be with her?" Sachiko asked as Yumi sniffled.

"I-I was going to clean the house and make dinner reservations for us tonight. I even bought you some flowers." Yumi said pointing to the nightstand as Sachiko turned her head and saw the flowers sitting there.

Sachiko blinked a few times as she turned back to Yumi. "Y-You mean you weren't with her today?" Sachiko asked as Yumi shook her head and her body shook from crying.

"I-I was trying to make up for last night. I wanted to show you that I was sorry." Yumi said as Sachiko thought about Yumi's story for a moment. "I had no idea you thought I was cheating on you. . . I never would have said I was going out with her today, I just needed an excuse to not go to the lunch. I even have the receipt for the flowers and a dinner reservation for us tonight. . . Just please don't leave me, Sachiko. I never did anything behind your back and I never will."

Sachiko pulled Yumi into a tight hug as Yumi jumped a little. "Shh. . . ." Sachiko said as she patted the back of Yumi's head. She couldn't believe how stupid she was for blowing everything out of proportion when in typical fashion it was all just a misunderstanding. "I'm not leaving you, Yumi. . ." Sachiko whispered as she kissed the top of Yumi's head. ". . .I would like it if you quit that job though. . ." Sachiko added as Yumi tightened her arms around Sachiko.

"I'm so sorry, Sachiko. . ." Yumi said as Sachiko took a deep breath and continued to try and calm her.

"No, Yumi. . ." Sachiko said as Yumi lifted her head thinking that Sachiko had changed her mind. "I'm the one who is sorry. I should have told you earlier what I was feeling before assuming the worst. . . It seems I broke my promise from high school. I told you I would be open with you when we first started dating. . ."

Yumi lifted her teary face as she went to give Sachiko a kiss but stopped only centimeters away. Sachiko could see the worry and fright in Yumi's eyes as if she wasn't sure it would be alright to kiss her or not. Sachiko could tell from this look that Yumi was deeply hurt by this situation. This kiss would be the start of an apology from both of them. Yumi for making Sachiko worry herself to this conclusion and for Sachiko it was accusing Yumi so easily without confronting her.

Sachiko smiled just as brightly as Yumi did as she finally broke the kiss which seemed to last for minutes. "I love you, Yumi." Sachiko said as Yumi's smile brightened a bit, she had feared she might not hear those words again from Sachiko.

"I love you too, Sachiko. Only you and no one else." Yumi said with finality as she buried her head in Sachiko's chest again. Both girls would remain like this for most of the day only getting up to order food and put a movie on in their bedroom from time to time. They ended up spending the rest of the day like this, in each others arms talking about everything that had happened.

"This is my favorite part." Yumi said as she glanced to Sachiko who had fallen asleep in her arms. Yumi took sighed as she glanced to the clock, it was nearing midnight and she was getting quite tired herself. She had figured Sachiko would fall asleep before her though, it had been a very rough day on Sachiko and Yumi's only wish was that none of this ever happened.

It still made her heart ache a little when she thought of what Sachiko could have been feeling. How stupid she had been for doing that, because honestly when Yumi thought of the whole situation it only made sense to her that cheating was a high possibility. That being said the worst day for both of them had turned out alright.

Yumi couldn't help but think to herself that from that point on she would never give Sachiko a reason to worry like that. Yumi smiled and brushed a hair out of Sachiko's face as she watched her fiancee sleep for a little bit. It was better than any movie she had watched and always brought a smile to her face. There was no where else in the world Yumi would rather be than at home with Sachiko.

. . .

Sachiko yawned as she opened one eye and stretched before turning over and seeing Yumi's side of the bed empty. Sachiko rubbed her eyes as she glanced over to the alarm clock it was already ten in the morning. She sighed as she got out of bed and made her way into the bathroom.

When she came out she instantly smelled something, whatever it was it smelt good. Sachiko followed the smell all the way to the kitchen where Yumi was setting two plates down at the table. Sachiko blinked once or twice as she glanced around the kitchen. It seemed Yumi had not only made a wonderful looking breakfast, she had cleaned everything, the kitchen was spotless.

Yumi jumped when she turned from the table and saw Sachiko standing in the door way. "Gees, you scared me." Yumi said as she turned and glanced at the plates quick to make sure everything was in order before turning back to Sachiko. "I hope you like it, I know it isn't much, but I wanted to do something for you." Yumi explained as Sachiko smiled at her before walking over and giving her their normal morning kiss.

"It looks wonderful, Yumi, thank you." Sachiko said as Yumi pulled out her seat for her, which Sachiko took happily. She was confused though when she noticed Yumi's side of the table empty. "Aren't you eating?" Sachiko asked as Yumi took her seat after grabbing the phone.

"I already ate this morning, I have been up for a while trying to get everything in order." Yumi explained as she glanced down to the phone and dialed a number before putting it up to her ear. Sachiko could only raise an eyebrow at Yumi as she waited for someone to pick up. "H-Hello. . . Yes, hi it's Yumi from work. . . Listen I know this is sudden, but I have to quit." Yumi said a she looked into Sachiko's eyes. "Y-Yes, something personal came up. . . Yes, it's much more important than the job. In fact it's the most important thing in the world to me." Yumi explained never breaking eye contact with Sachiko who was feeling a rather strong mix of emotions.

Sachiko could only smile brightly as she wiped one of her eyes that had formed a slight tear. After the past few days she was just so overjoyed to hear Yumi say something like that. Even when worried that Yumi had betrayed her she couldn't do anything but cry because her feelings towards Yumi were so strong.

"A-Are you alright?" Yumi asked as Sachiko lifted her head and nodded. "I've also unfriended her on Facebook. I don't want you to have any reason what so ever to worry about something like that. I just hope that I haven't lost your trust or your love completely." Yumi said with a sigh as Sachiko stood from the table and went to give Yumi a hug.

"Yumi, you haven't lost anything, I am still here and still in love with you. . . I always have and always will be. My heart belongs solely to you and I trust you completely with it. . . I just let my insecurities get the best of me and I'm sorry." Sachiko said as Yumi smiled and tightened the hug a bit.

"Thank you, Sachiko. . . I couldn't imagine a life without you being the one I fall in love with. I was so afraid yesterday when I learned that you thought this that I felt sick. I am yours and yours alone, no one can or will ever take that from you." Yumi replied back as Sachiko broke the hug and sat back down by her food.

"Gosh I don't even know if I'm hungry anymore. It's amazing what the heart can do to an appetite." Sachiko said as Yumi chuckled and stood from the table.

"Why don't we just put it in the fridge for a little bit then. I think you just need a little bit before you get hungry." Yumi said a Sachiko nodded and let Yumi take her plate to the fridge. When she returned she held a hand out to Sachiko. "Come on, I know something we can do until you're hungry."

Sachiko just simply nodded as she took Yumi's hand and was led to the bedroom. Once inside their room Yumi climbed into bed and patted the spot next to her which Sachiko climbed into. Yumi snuggled close to Sachiko and wrapped an arm around her stomach before placing a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

"Let's just lay here for a little bit, until you get hungry." Yumi said softly as Sachiko smiled, she could tell Yumi was acting a little different. She was again the center of Yumi's attention though admittedly Yumi had gone through all of that for Sachiko's attention. The only thing Sachiko had to worry about now was Yumi going too far out of her way to make sure she knew she was number one in Yumi's eyes.

That was a worry she would deal with later, for now she would just let Yumi cling to her for a few days. It felt nice to be in her arms, knowing that everything was alright and that everything would only get better.

* * *

A/n: Yay Now Sachiko has Yumi clinging to her! I hope you liked this story, it was really my first attempt at any sort of semi serious drama and I am already thinking of parts that needed work, but I still like the way this one came out. I hope you liked it and I am so very sorry I couldn't get the SP! one out. I feel as though it should have been considering I posted my first story literally about 8 hours from now 1 year ago. This is the last of what I am able to put out today because of this, I haven't quite decided the fate of the SP! one shot yet. I should probably also mention that you did what has been a bit delayed because of all this :x! Anyways I hope you liked it and here is to hopefully another good year writing FF! I just wanted to add at the end of this that yes i am finishing you did what, i had just delayed it to get these two out for my 1 year!

Alright so I have to edit this because everyone is commenting about it. Sakura doesn't matter in this story, for all anyone is concerned she is already married with kids. There isn't mention if she is feeling anything because it doesn't exactly matter to the story. She never had any feelings for Yumi and quite honestly she probably never knew this was even happening, Yumi didn't like her either. I know this is harsh but the story is about Sachiko and Yumi. Sakura was ONLY in it to give Sachiko a reason to start feeling the way she did. As far as what she feels over Yumi leaving so suddenly . . . who cares? She never had feelings for Yumi so she was probably just a little confused as to why Yumi started and quit a week later.

As far as if Yumi has a job with Sachiko yet, it doesn't really matter again because it was said in the first paragraph that Sachiko suggested Yumi not even have a job because she could support it.

In the end I know I will be receiving more about this as I am defending my ideas right now and that is a sin on this planet. What I'm reading thus far seems like things that you would have done if you wrote it. I understand that you may have done it differently than me and may not like what I've posted here because of that. All I can say is sorry, I won't always post things that everyone will like.

Just to be clear I'm not attacking anyone, I am simply posting my thoughts on what I've been receiving. I hope this clears things up that people may continue to ask or already have.


End file.
